A red pair of shoes costs $$108$, and a silver pair of socks costs $$9$. The red pair of shoes costs how many times as much as the silver pair of socks costs?
Solution: The cost of the red pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of socks, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$108 \div $9$ $$108 \div $9 = 12$ The red pair of shoes costs $12$ times as much as the silver pair of socks costs.